


Handy Man Amirite

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, enjoy :), i forgot that theres lube, if you come here looking for fluff im sorry cus this is a different kind of cum, its a little short, its porn, ohwell, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Bad jacks them off.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177
Collections: Minecraft Fanficition





	Handy Man Amirite

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The drag of his hand was slow and meticulous, careful to drag his fingertips along just the right spot to make Skeppy squirm. And squirm he did as Bad thumbed his slit, dragging the budding precum down with the drag. Deft hands paid careful attention to the vein running along his dick.

Bad snapped his eyes up to meet Skeppys blissed out face, watching him, head thrown back and tousled hair sticking to his sweat slicken forehead. 

He was beautiful like this.

No stupid smirk plastered across his stupid smug face. No glisten in his eyes as he mocked Bads _impeccable_ gaming skills. None of that. Just him, blissed to his core.

It was what Bad loved seeing most. And yet he couldn't help but pause his hand, tightly wrapped around the base and wait for the other to beg for more.

It took a moment for Skeppy to crack open his eyes and look at Bad. He knew what the older wanted, it was what he always wanted. 

"Skeeeeppy," Bad hummed, leaning forward to pepper kisses along his neck.

"Yees?" His voice cracked, but he chose to ignore it and the chuckle it brought against his throat.

Teeth nipped at his jaw, careful to avoid leaving marks on the more obvious skin. The breathy noises it drew urged him on, gently bringing his teeth against different patches of skin. 

"Bad," he sputtered out between gasps, "please I want-" When teeth nipped at his mandible he paused, a moan rumbling from the hollow of his throat.

Bad sighed into the skin. "Since you were so good, and you said please," he drawled, "I'll finish you off!"

His abstain from speaking, in any sort of way that could be considered dirty, definitely would have killed the mood if it were promptly followed by a skilful jerk. Each time his hand drug up he'd favor a different part of his cock, thumbing the slit or the vein with the upstroke and moving his wrist with each down stroke it quickly became a pattern.

A pattern Skeppy apparently took favor to, thrusting his hips up in time with each stroke. 

"Skeeepy," Bad spoke into his ear.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go lay over there for me?" He gestured to the top of the bed, where a mountain of pillows sat against a wooden headboard. 

Skeppys eyes followed his movement before he nodded, shifting the boxers pooled around his ankles fully to the floor and crawling up to the top of the bed to lay down. He layed tummy up, watching Bad get off the bed and go to the drore. 

He rummaged for a moment, complaining to himself that he always put the lube in a different spot, before returning to the bed with a bottle of lube. With a serious attempt to not tumble off the bed he sat between Skeppys legs with the bottle and a small smile. 

"I figured this is probably better than my spit," he laughed. "Can- Do you- I.. Can I," he gave the motion of jacking off and Skeppy laughed.

"You wanna jack us off together."

"Yeah." He swallowed the language he wanted to mutter back down his throat.

Skeppu smiled while he shifted to prop himself up on his elbows. "Have at it Bad." 

He slid his pants and boxers down enough to grab his cock, giving it a few jerks from his still damp palm before fitting their hips together. Cold lube was poured into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm the almost gooey substance. 

Then he grew impatient, instead letting it warm from their own skin. 

Being jacked off was a good feeling. Being jacked off against your boyfriend's cock, however, was a whole new ball park. Warm skin rubbed against warm skin, sensitive nerves dragging against each other. He thrusted in time with the jerks and he could feel his back arch, hear the embarrassingly high pitched noise that came from his own throat.

The soft noises Bad made were drowned out, the only audible sounds were the noise that followed lube and the high pitched noises coming from Skeppy. He didn't want to admit he was close, but the stuttering hip thrusts were enough to clue Bad in. 

He continued moving his hand as Skeppy came, splattering ribbons of white against his tanned skin. The contrast was gorgeous, and if Bad weren't so lost he'd have taken more time to enjoy the art beneath him.

But as it stood his brain was too fogged, to overtaken by the overstimulated mewls coming from Skeppy and the rivets of pleasure shooting up his spine.

He came soon after, splattering his own cum across the man beneath him. 

His stomach was covered in ribbons of spunk, dribbling down his skin and dripping to the blankets beneath him. 

Skeppy didn't know when Bad left, or when he came back but at some point he must've because he'd returned with a warm washcloth, wiping at his stomach and cleaning the bed beneath him too. The sheets would get changed tomorrow, he swore it, but tonight he was tired and Skeppys grabby hands beckoned him into the warm bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are apprecrated, have a happy new years yall <3


End file.
